


Keeping Tabs

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is appalled that her own son would use his technological powers for evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Tabs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: mine

‘I can’t believe you helped her set up GPS tracking on my phone,’ groused Emma. 

Henry smirked at her, ‘Hey. You know moms, don’t get between them…’

‘And their offspring,’ finished Snow White. 

Emma flicked a glare at her son before looking up at her mother. Snow was leaning against the doorframe with a curiously content expression on her face. 

‘Traitor,’ muttered Emma as Henry grinned at her and made himself scarce. 

‘You pissed her off, you gotta deal with the consequences!’ called out Henry just before he exited the apartment. 

Emma regretted giving him that twenty at breakfast. No doubt he was going to spend it on a milkshake date with Grace. 

Suddenly she felt a chill run up her spine. In the midst of her grousing, Snow had snuck up behind her. Emma’s nostrils flared at the scent of her mother. It was both calming and exciting. It was a very subtly sweet scent that often preceded the strangest and best moments between them. 

‘You are my child,’ began Snow, her authoritative voice just a decibel above a whisper, the warning tone making the hairs on the back of Emma’s neck stand up. ‘And if I wish to know where you are at all times, that is my right.’ 

‘Always let me know where you are going, okay?’ 

‘Yes, Mommy.’ 

‘My good girl,’ praised Snow, kissing Emma’s head.

‘My Baby.’ 

Emma relaxed into Snow’s hug, luxuriating in the warmth and certainty in those two words filled her with.


End file.
